Te amo, Pero te odio
by konny-potter
Summary: El amor no correspondido es doloroso y sobre todo el de Hermione Granger
1. Inicio

¿Que es lo peor del amor? lo peor que me pudo ocurrir fue tener este maldito amor no correspondido me duele saber eso y aun más saber de quien me enamore, no se cuando ocurrio o cuando deje de ser sabe de quien me enamore y nuncan lo sabran o me diran traidora si quieres saberlo te lo dire el se llama Draco Malfoy si el mismo Draco Malfoy que me trata pesimo y me llama ''Sangre Sucia'' cuando puede, mis sentimientos hacia el son como bipolares lo amo pero tambien lo odio.  
Harry y Ron veo que están preocupados por mi pero no les puedo decir mi verdad que les digo, me enamore de Draco Malfoy el mismo que nos odia y que me insulta.

Hoy sabado, es un dia soleado perfecto para salir con Harry y Ron y perfecto para distraerme del, bajo corriendo las escaleras de las habitaciones ya vestida y arreglada pero veo que ninguno de los 2 esta en la sala comun me quedare a esperar un rato porque creo que se quedaron dormidos en eso veo a Seamus bajar me paro inmediatamente para preguntarle sobre los chicos.

-Hola Seamus ¿Que les paso a Harry y Ron?.

-Hola Hermione, Ron esta enfermo y Harry salio a su entrenamiento.

-Ya veo-dije apenada-creo que la próxima semana daré ese paseo por el lago.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño-dijo contento-no quiero quedarme aquí para que me peguen las enfermedades de Ron.

Bueno-dije al terminar de terminar de reír el siempre me hace reír-vamos.

Salimos de la sala común y nos dirigimos al lago hay empezamos a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que veo unas figuras acercarse, era el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor entre ellos Harry con un aspecto cansado.

-Hermione! lo siento tanto se me había olvidado el entrenamiento y...

-No importa Harry con Seamus la he pasado bien, anda a descansar te veo agotado.

-Ok, la próxima vez salimos los 3.

Se alejo el equipo, con Seamus nos sentamos a ver el paisaje en silencio no en uno incomodo sino en un bello silencio.

-Vaya, Vaya que tenemos aqui a una Sangre Sucia y un Mestizo-dijo una voz atras de nosotros, yo reconocia muy bien esa voz.

Seamus se paro con varita en mano y Draco Malfoy ya la tenia levantada.

-Vete Malfoy-me levante y tironee a Seamus para que nos largaramos.

-Seamus, vamonos no merece tu atención.

-Callate Sangre Sucia-me dijo Draco Malfoy.

-Seamus vamos.

-Hazle caso a Granger.

-Seamus vamos, el patetico de Malfoy no necesita tu atención.

Seamus se calmo y bajo la varita

-JAJAJA, que gracioso lo que oí, yo necesito la atencion de ustedes?, JAJAJA.

Seamus me sujeto fuerte y nos fuimos, al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda me solto.

-Hermione no ves que el estupido huron te estaba molestando!-dijo gritandome y enojado-no debes dejar que te pisoten

-Nadie me pisotea, solo que Malfoy no me importa nada del.

-Bueno, antes de que el estupido huron molestara te queria decir algo.

-Dime.

-Pues...queria invitarte a las tres escobas cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade.

-Claro.

-Enserio?.

-Claro, porque no si somos amigos.

-Si, amigos-dijo cabizbajo-bueno es una promesa?.

-Si, es una promesa que estare contigo en las tres escobas.

-mejor entremos-dijo mirando como el retrato de la dama gorda estaba esperando porque entráramos rápido-_ León Escarlata _

Entramos y me fui a mi habitacion a pensar en eso me quedo dormida


	2. Vergonzoso encuentro

Otro día más para estar en estas mazamorras, el frió ya ni se siente al estar mucho tiempo aquí bajo a la sala común y veo a Zabinni y a Pansy sentados juntos pero sin hablarse los idiotas se aman pero no se atreven a decírselo al otro, claro por eso son Slytherins.

-Pansy, acompáñame.

-Claro Draco-se paro rápidamente del silencio incomodo que estaba pasando-¿a donde vamos?.

-a ningún lado solo quería sacarte del silencio incomodo entre tu y Zabinni.

-a bueno-dijo sonrojándose-es que no se de que hablar con el.

-bueno, no se como ayudarte ahí solo se que deberías decirle sobre tu ''amor'' por el.

-Draco, una cosa es que tu no creas en el amor a que no exista.

-ya pasemos otro tema mejor.

-bueno y cual es ese tema mejor que quieres hablar.

-pues de la cara rajada y de la comadreja.

-¿ya? que quieres saber de ellos, dime ahora porque tengo planeado una cita con alguien.

-pues Pansy queria preguntarte si han ido a practicar para el partido del miercoles.

-no ¿ya me puedo ir?.

-Pues si claro,pero no creas que llevare otra vez a Zabinni al lago a proposito para que vea tus ''citas'' ya que me carga que se ponga aun más idiota-_ cree que solo porque es mi mejor amiga le haré ese favor._

-Bueno no pedire ayuda, no te necesito para eso.

Me fui a ver a Zabinni, aprovechar de molestar un poco.

-Zabinni, sabes estoy preocupado por Pansy-_lo que imagine se intereso inmediato cuando dije Pansy._

-¿Por qué estas preocupado por...Pansy?.

-pues un idiota la invito a salir y es de...

-Draco, ni se te ocurra decirle quien es o de que casa es o te mato-dijo Pansy mientras se arreglaba la falda y pasaba justo por delante de nosotros.

-Pansy, a donde vas con esa falda tan corta y dime de donde es el idiota-_te descubrieron Zabinni._

-¿Que te importa a ti? que yo sepa no eres nada mio.

-Soy tu amigo, debo saber.

-Draco! ayúdame-dijo al ver como Zabinni le tomaba la muñeca-no quiero ensuciarme las manos, mi cita me espera.

-Esto es problema de ustedes-me relaje viendo como discutían.

-Zabinni ya déjame, llego tarde.

-Solo espera, te diré algo.

_El cabrón le dirá por fin! ojala que no la cague con alguna estupidez que se le pasan por la mente._

-Pues veras desde hace mucho tiempo que te quería decir que...me...gus..t.. bueno tu sabes.

-no se que quieres decirme, habla bien-_Jodida amiga que tengo, pobre Zabinni Pansy disfrutara este momento._

-Pues me gustas-dijo ocultando la cara.

Quise salir antes de ver la escena pero me equivoque Pansy en vez de besarle o algo parecido lo abofeteo diciendo: **'' te demoraste idiota, tu también me gustas''**

Al salir no vi a nadie así que podía ir a mi lugar secreto, mi sala de relajación donde podría pintar, mi única pasión es pintar solo 2 personas lo saben y ahora están entre besos.

Camine hasta llegar a un pasillo donde había un recuadro de 2 mujeres hablando entre si, las mire y mire a todos lados, no había nadie a la vista así que entre al aula vacía me coloque mi delantal para no mancharme la ropa y responder preguntas, agarre un lienzo y quede mirándolo no tenia inspiración me senté en un sillón que había puesto y cerré los ojos esperando la inspiración.

* * *

Estaba sentada cerca del lago mirando a la nada, como es que podía tener tanta belleza delante mio, saco mi libro y empiezo a leer ''_un mundo sin guerras''_ he leído ese libro al menos 2 veces este mes.

Me acomode y empece a leer, estaba concentrada hasta que oyó unas risas acercándose, levanto la mirada y era Pansy y Zabinni tomados de la mano riéndose.

Me pare antes de que me vieran ya que no tenia ganas de pelear nadie, me fui al castillo a ver si encontraba alguna aula tranquila, todas estaban cerradas hasta que encontré una abierta entre y me senté en un sillón que había mire el al rededor y vi unos lienzos y uno que estaba fresco me levante para ver la firma pero no estaban firmados, me di media vuelta y me senté a leer.

Paso media hora y termine el libro, quise hacer algo productivo así que en la aula continua en la cual estaban unidas por una puerta vi un piano, lo cual me recordó cuando estuve en vacaciones de verano cuando apenas tenia 14 años mis padres me inscribieron a unas clases de piano me acerque y me acorde de una melodía me senté y empece a tocar, las notas fluían muy armoniosamente me detuve al sentir como me corría una lagrima me la seque y me fui.

* * *

Al volver del cuarto que había encantado mágicamente para que nadie entrara y robara mis pinturas o algo parecido vi algo inusual la puerta del aula continua estaba abierta, vi y había una chica a espalda mía tocando el piano era muy hermoso como tocaba me sentía feliz por estar escuchando la belleza de música, de repente paro y se fue.

Me inspire y empece a pintar una figura abstracta, la deje a medio terminar y me fui a duchar en el baño de los caminando tranquilo con una toalla en el hombro,entro y cierro siento agua correr miro la hora en el reloj que había colgado y eran las 15:00 esa era la hora que debía bañarme bueno los hombres ya que por el ultimo reclamo de La sangre sucia y sus amigas nos dieron horas para ducharnos por solo un alcance que tuve con Granger cuando esta se estaba duchando.

Sale una figura femenina de una ducha con una toalla blanca por el vapor no veo bien me acerco y siento algo en mi mejilla y luego siento que me arde.

-Que haces aquí Malfoy?-dijo gritando, reconocí la voz era Granger.

-pues vengo a tomarme un baño que esperabas, que te estuviera espiando?-dije sonriendo con ironía.

-Vete idiota!-dijo aferrándose más a su toalla.

-pues no se porque te cubres si no tienes nada para mostrar-_que mentiroso Draco, si estas babeando por ella._

-Eres un imbécil.

_-Ya me lo han_ dicho-Quien te crees para llamarme imbécil, sangre sucia-dije susurrándole al oído.

se fue detrás de un biombo y se vistió lo más rápido posible, cuando salio no tenia puesta su túnica se veía unas piernas largas las cuales estaban cubiertas por unos calcetines hasta la rodilla subiendo un poco más se veía una piel dorada y una falda corta, su camisa blanca estaba mal abrochada ya que se apuro mucho en vestirse y su corbata esta a medio moño-Granger, no sabia que tenias buenas piernas.

-no lo creo.

-Así, bueno te pierdes de esto-dije señalando mi cuerpo.

-entonces no es nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir-golpe bajo para mi orgullo-además Harry y R..on tienen mejor cuerpo que tu-_descubrí tu punto débil, es la comadreja._

* * *

**_ Hola!_**

**_pues vemos sus pasiones de cada uno y lo del baño, esta corto porque no tengo mucho tiempo después haré más largos los capítulos._**

**_ Bye!_**


	3. Batalla por el respeto

Me fui de ahí para irme a la sala común para hablar con Ginny ella sabrá como le podre pegar en su orgullo, voy girando y me topo con Seamus me sonríe y me mira de repente empieza a tartamudear lo quedo mirando no entiendo hasta que baja su pira hacia mis pechos me veo y tengo la camisa desabrochada 3 botones en la cual se veía mi brazier de color rosado pálido con el borde negro enrojecí es humillante que te pase eso sobre todo cuando vengo del peor momento con Malfoy.

-Herm emm podrías abrocharte la camisa hay viene Malfoy de tras tuyo y creo que no viene muy feliz-_claro lo que me faltaba a Malfoy la guinda de la torta, este no podía ser peor-_creo que debes apurarte no quiero que pienses mal además ya sabes como es el le contara a Pansy y ella le contara a todo Slytherin y así hasta que llegue el rumor a Gryffindor y Harry y Ron me intenten matar-reímos mientras me abrochaba la camisa y lo abrace intencionalmente para hacer enojar a Malfoy aunque si deseaba abrazarlo.

-Tranquila Herm que me dejas sin aire.

-lo siento

-Miren que hay acá un par de ''tortolitos'' una sangre sucia y un mestizo que peor combinación para tener hijos que pensara la gente de ellos además de que su madre es una ZORRA-_maldito __imbécil_, Seamus lo agarro de la camisa y lo golpeo fuertemente que lo boto.

-Herm ve a la sala común.

-No te dejare aquí con el estúpido-me agarro la mano y tiro de mi para llevarme a la sala común.

-Contraseña-pidio la señora gorda.

-León escarlata-nos dejo pasar entro y me dejo hay luego llamo a Harry y Ron y les dijo algo que no escuche se fueron y temí lo peor, fueron a golpear a Malfoy, esperaba que ninguno salga herido sobre todo Malfoy lo amo pero lo detesto pero eso no significa que le desee el mal a alguien por su actitud, además eran 3 contra 1 espere un rato esperando que entraran pero no sucedió en eso llega Ginny yo estaba nerviosa no sabia que pasaba,Ginny me intentaba tranquilizar hasta que le conté me tomo la mano y salimos a ver en eso vemos un rayo rojo hacia seamus le lance un Protego antes de que lo atacara por suerte alcance.

-Expeliarmus-Dijo Malfoy en cuanto me despiste sali disparada por los aires y choque contra una muralla luego vi todo negro

* * *

Después de lanzar a Zorra Granger sus estúpidos amigos me apuntaban por suerte estaba la profesora Mcgonagall hizo que esos estupidos se vayan a su sala común y yo a enfermería con Granger y Finnigan lo único malo era que estaba Finnigan me duele el hombro, lo miro y esta lleno de sangre debió dislocarse o romperse que se yo no soy medimago aunque no es mala idea.

Apenas podía caminar por el dolor de hombro pero la que estaba peor era Granger estaba desmayada y Fin la miraba y luego me miraba ella lo salvo de mi hechizo maldita sangre sucia, mejor me apuro me duele mucho el llegar no estaba la enfermera... emm bueno ella nunca recuerdo su nombre pero me da lo mismo me recuesto en una cama con mucho cuidado y cierro los ojos.

Siento ruido, creo que alguien hablando muy fuerte sigo con los ojos cerrados hasta que siento un ardor en mi hombro es como si me lo quemaran abro los ojos rápidamente y miro mi hombro nada y luego miro a mi alrededor estaba la emfermera, Finnigan y Granger me intento levantar pero me acuestan me hacen beber una poción y luego cierro los ojos pero no duermo solo descanso.

-Malfoy siempre tan estúpido Dijo Finnigan.

-Tu empezaste la pelea Seamus-_porque lo llama por el nombre y a mi no,espera Draco que te importa ati si la Sangre sucia lo llama por el nombre o por el apellido._

_-_pero el te insulto, no podía dejarlo así.

-que tierno Seamus-_si tierno que me haya pegado por decirte Zorra lo que eres._

-Herm te quería decir algo, pues el miércoles como hay partido de Quidditch y se que no te gusta ir así que pensaba en... no se tal vez .. ir al lago-_tanto o te costo decirle eso, que fácil es invitar a una chica a salir, pues claro Draco tu eres el hombre más irresistible en todo Hogwarts._

-Si claro, pero creo que a Harry_ y_ Ronno le gustara que no vaya a verlos jugar.

-yo hablo con ellos-_si idiota anda con potty y comadreja._

_-_Para que te golpean no mejor yo hablo con ellos total son mis mejores amigos deben entender.

-Si, oye Herm creo que el enfermo DracoIdiotaMalfoy estuvo escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-Pues si no sabias hablan muy fuerte y quiero dormir.

-así, creo que Herm recibio un golpe peor que el tuyo y esta mejor.

_un golpe peor, no que solo ch_oco _contra la pared yo he chocado tantas veces contra la pared y nunca me desmayo es una debilucha_ _ni idea de porque esta en Gryffindor, creo que el sombrero seleccionador esta fallando._

_-_no importa Seamus-dijo hasta que el hablo interrumpiendole-como que no importa nadie se salva de una ventana y pared hechas añicos con su cuerpo.

-Pero si no fue tanto, mejor dejemoslo hasta aqui tengo que irme a estudiar.

-vamos, te acompaño- se paro rapidamente y le tomo la mano y vio que tenia sangre-Herm creo que aun sangras.

-No es nada total yo lo arreglo, vamos tenemos historia de la Magia y luego tendre que terminar el ensayo sobre los licantropos.

-Pero si ese trabajo es una semana más.

-Por eso.

* * *

_** Holi!**_

_**les dejo este capitulo :Ds me costo pero bueno otro dia hare más largo es que entre a clases y es dificil conectarse **_


End file.
